We'll Be Alright If You Say I Do
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Edward and Bella are fresh out of college. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper perform at a talent show in Forks. Edward has a secret song for Bella. Why, and will she like it?


A/N Hey. This is just a cute little One-shot I thought up of this morning. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't depends on the feedback. Anyway, this is what I think would happen if Bella and Edward were fresh out of college and he proposed to her. Enjoy.

Inspirational songs:

Bruno Mars – Marry You

Trravie McCoy – Be Alright

I recommend listening to them as you read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any songs mentione in this story. All belong to their respective owners.

It was a sunny day in Forks. I sat on the frontsteps waiting for Alice to get here with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward would be running a little late. Which wasn't unusual. My boyfriend was almost late to something. But that never bothered me. He was as Alice always says, "fashionably late"

Today we'd be going to the annual Forks Talent Show. I'd never really liked them, because they were never interesting. But this year, I was dying to go. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had a song planned. They were sworn to secrecy by Edward to not tell anyone what it was.

Mom and Dad were coming too. So would Edward Alice, and Emmett's parents, Carlisle and Esme. Renee and Esme were best friends. They'd known each other since they were little girls. They'd gone to high school together and met Carlisle and Dad when they were Freshman, and the guys were juniors. It was love at first sight for both of the couples.

Carlisle and Esme married when she was twenty, and he was twenty-two. Mom and Dad married three months after High school. I was and still am so amazed at how long my parents have been married. Twenty-five glorious years together. I was their Three-year anniversary gift, Dad always said. All six of us kids rew up, and went to all the same schools together. Eventually, we all became couples, but went to completely different Universities.

I snapped out of my daydreams in time to see Alice driving her brother's beloved silver Volvo up my driveway. I stood and waved. The four ran out of the car to say hi. "I missed you, Bellaroo!" Emmett yelled as he grabbed me and crushed me in a bear hug. "I missed you, too, Emmett. Alice, it's a miracleEdward's letting you drive his car. What's with that huge miracle?"

She smiled. "No idea. But I'm enjoying it while it lasts. Dad and Mom are dropping him off here, though. We're all riding together." "In what? We can't all fit in—" "Don't ever underestimate my parents, Bella. They always surprise even us after twenty some odd years." Alice said chuckling. Rosalie nodded. "Remember the birthday party they threw for Jasper and i?" I smiled. "Of course. You nearly peed your pants when my Dad jumped out at you dressed as a clown."

"Oh, shut up." Rosalie muttered. "Correction, she did pee her pants. Don't you remember? She had to wear one of my dresses for the rest of the day." Alice said, leaning on the hood of Edward's Volvo. "Oh, right. I remember. Esme has pictures of that, right?" I asked, snickering. Rosalie playfully lunged at me, and I dodged her, tripping on nothing in the process, as usual. Jasper caught me before I hit the concrete.

"Whoah there, Bella! We don't need to be in the ER with Carlisle wrapping another arm in gauze today, do we? It's the Talent show, and I'm pretty sure Edward would want both you and his Dad there." "My clumsiness always seems to be getting in the way." I said, laughing. We all sat on the steps, waiting for Carlisle and Esme. Dad and Mom joined us a few minutes later.

"Has Edward called yet?" Mom asked. "Nope." I said popping the P. "Don't worry, he'll call eventually." Emmett said leaning sideways to pluck a blade of grass from Mom's perfectly manicured lawn.

"Emmett Cullen, you better hope that didn't damage my grass, or so help me God I'll chop your hand off!" Mom scolded him. Emmett grinned sheepishly up at his second mother. "Sorry, Mumsicle. Didn't mean it, honest." He said, before chewing on the end of it. I laughed at the pet name he'd come up with when we'd hit high school.

It was one of those days when we'd been hanging around the Cullens' pool, and Emmett had gotten in trouble, again because he'd almost drowned porr Alice after doing a cannonball. Carlisle had threatened to ground him, and restrict him from seeing Rosalie or any of us for three months. Of course, Carlisle always protected Alice, she was his only little girl, and as always in these types of cases, she got whatever she wanted from him. Esme scolded him, and since he couldn't seek comfort from any of his parents, he turned to my mother and said, "You still love me, right Mumsicle?"

That had resulted in all of us laughing until our ribs, and stomachs were killing us. I smiled at the memory. I heard an engine revv before coming up our driveway. I looked up, and laughed. Count on the Cullens' to get us a limo for a local talent show! Alice squealed. "Yes. Dad got it! I knew he would listen to my ideas. He always does!" "No, it was Edward's idea first, shorty." Emmett said, ruffling her hair. "Whatever. His, mine. What's the difference?"

"Forget it. I don't want to argue with you." Emmett said as we walked over to the limo. "Come on, guys!" Esme called. The driver got out, and opened the door for us. Alice hopped in, followed by Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I climbed in, careful not to fall. Carlisle leaned over, and helped me up. "Thanks." "Anytime, Bella. No injuries today, I hope?"

"No injuries, I am gauze-free, for now." I said smiling. I was about to take a seat next to Mom, but someone grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me in the other direction. "You didn't think I was going to miss out on this, did you?" Ahh, Edward was here, at last.

"No." I said, as he pulled me onto his lap. "I didn't think so." Edward said chuckling. "Put your seat belts on, kids." Carlisle said. "Oops. Sorry, Dad." Edward said as I slid off his lap to sit next to him. After we buckled up, the driver pulled out, and headed for Forks High School. That was the biggest place in Forks that could actually hold everyone who'd be attending.

When we got there the parking lot was already full of cars. People I hadn't seen in years were milling around, meeting with old friends who had just gotten home from college. We all got out and walked toward the gym. We were stopped by Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Mike Newton, and Ben Chaney.

"Oh, hi guys! I missed you all so much! How's everything?" I smiled. Jessica was so hyper. That hadn't changed a bit. She threw her arms around Edward and I, and crushed us in a group hug. I grabbed Alice, who grabbed Jasper, and before I knew it, all of us were in a huge hug. Mine and Edward's parents smiled from nearby. "We're doing great!" Alice said, grinning. "Wow! You guys look great! No wedding bells yet?" She asked, pointedly looking at Edward and I.

"No." I said. "But don't worry, there will be." Edward said reassuringly. "Very soon." Soon? Did this mean he was going to propose soon? How soon? Today? Tomorrow? "Oh, Bella, you'll have to call me when it happens! I love weddings!"

"I'll be sure to." I said. "Well, guys, we have to go with our parents, so we'll see you later." Alice said. "Bye!" Jessica called as we walked away. "There's only so much Hyper Jessica I can take, and I think I speak for all of us when I say we've definitely exceeded our quota for the next twenty years." Rosalie said. "Yes." I laughingly agreed. We found our parents and walked inside. I saw a lot of familiar faces sitting on the bleachers. Edward and the guys left us at our seats to go backstage.

"Wish me luck." Edward said, kissing my hair. "I always am." He walked away, smiling. Alice was bouncing in her seat between Carlisle and I. "I just know they're going to win, Bella! I can feel it in my bones!" "You're going to dismantle the bleachers with all that bouncing, Alice." Dad said ruffling her hair. "Oh, not even! I am not. Lasdt time Dad weighed me, I was 110, thank you very much!" Carlisle laughed quietly and turned to talk to Esme and my parents.

Just watching the two sets of parents made me wonder if Edward and I would be like that one day. In our mid-forties with four or five children surrounding us, with our parent still around. With Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett living nearby. Having all of our children gather on Sunday afternoons in one of our backyards while us ladies chat and the men barbecue. I smiled at the perfect picture I had created.

"Hey, Smiley. Want anything to eat?!" Alice asked, shaking my shoulder. I turned and nodded. "Cool. Anyone else?" She asked. "Sure." They said. "I'll come." I said standing up to follow her. "Okay. You know, someone as small as me can't carry all of it. I appreciate it." I laughed and followed her down the bleachers to the snack bar that was set up in the back of the gym. I grabbed a few plates and piled them high with hotdogs, chips, cookies, and an apple each. I carried them back to the bleachers, careful not to spill anything. I felt accomplished when I made it back with Alice. We handed them out, and went to get our own, and some drinks.

"So, Alice … um … could I ask you something?" I asked, fiddling with the edge of my plate as we walked slowly back to the bleachers. "Sure, what's up, Bells?" "What do you think Edward meant when he told Jessica there would be wedding bells very soon?" Alice smiled. "Bella, it's obvious! This means he's going to propose very soon, and you'll be my new sister-in-law!" She said excitedly. I smiled.

"You really think so?" "Bella, Darling. I know so. I've only known him my whole life. I know how he works." I gave her a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Ali." "Of course, what are besties for?" "Wow. We haven't used that phrase since the tenth grade." I said. "Bringing back the old slang terms, Bells." "Is Bestie really a slang word?" I asked, wondering where the heck she'd gotten that from.

She grinned, and said nothing. The show started a few minutes later, featuring various Dance acts, and a short version of Grease reenacted by a few Forks High teachers. There were also a few guitar players, and small bands. A few girls singing love songs to their significant others, and the Forks High marching band did a short song. "Wow, they're all very interesting." Rosalie said, sipping at her Coke.

"Yeah, they are. When are the guys going up?" Alice asked, impatiently. "Emmett said that they have two songs not one. And that they'll be in different parts of the show. Oh, here they come!" Rose exclaimed pointing to the stage, where the guys were moving things to their liking. When they were settled, Emmett picked up the Mic, with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Yo, yo, yo! Forks high!" People screamed and stomped on the bleachers. "Hope you are all enjoying the talent show. We've got two awesome songs for you. Not in order, however. Here's the first one. I hope you enjoy! I'd like you to make some noise for my two other band members, Edward and Jasper!" Our families along with five hundred others, screamed.

"This is one of our favorite songs called 'We'll Be Alright'!" He, Jasper and Edward started singing together,

"We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright."

Girls screamed as my man took the lead,

"Tonight you won't be by your self-self  
Just leave your problems on the shelf-shelf  
You won't wanna be nowhere else-else  
So let's go, so let's go!"

Emmett cut in, "we got the club like!" And they all joined in,

"(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fu'

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep

Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright!"

At that point the boys pointed the three of us out in the audience. We screamed like morons.

They continued with, "Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!, alright, alright, alright  
Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! ah, ah, ah, ah!,  
Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo! alright, alright, alright!,  
Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Emmett and Jasper took the next verse, "We walk the streets like we don't care-care  
Our middle fingers in the air-air  
So come and join us if you dare-dare  
Yeah let's go, yeah let's go! We got the club like!"

Then the three sang together, again, "(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) and all the girls sayin'  
(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) the whole world sayin'  
(Hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) yeah, yeah, come on let's  
Get drunk, toast it up, we don't give a fu'!

We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
Pretty girls everywhere  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright!"

Jasper smiled, and took over with Emmett and Edward as his backup singers,

(Emmett and Edward are in parenthesis.)

"It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(yeah) We'll be alright (ahh!)

It feels like, ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(It feels good, don't it?) ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah  
(Yo, yo, yeah, d-don't it?) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah We'll be alright uh-huh, ha-ha!"

Everyone in the gym seemed to love them! Heck, I know I did! They finished off the song as we continued to scream,

"We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright

Throw our hands in the air  
(Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Pretty girls everywhere  
(Ahh-ah-ah-ah-ah)  
Got our friends, got the night  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
We'll be alright!"

There was an explosion of applause, and screams as they finished. Wow, they could really sing! Was this the secret song Edward had planned? It was amazing!After them, there was an intermission. They ran up on the bleachers. As soon as Edward was with in reach, I grabbed him, and kissed him. He looked a little surprised, then kissed me back. "I take it you three enjoyed our performances, then." "Loved it." I said, hugging him tighter.

Our families exclaimed over how amazing they did. And ten minutes later, they went backstage again, until their last song. There were more love songs, more bands, and an amazing and cute reenactment of 'Beauty and The Beast' by an elementary school class. People read poetry, and danced to the latest dance songs. At last, the last performance of the night, the guys, again.

Edward picked up the mic, looking a little nervous. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm pretty sure everyone here is grateful for your support. Our last song, is a very special song to me. My two best friends no why. So without further or do, here's our last song of the night!"

Emmett and Jasper picked up mics and cleared their throats before the music started, and they began to sing, Edward taking the solo,

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."

When I heard those words, my head snapped up. "What was he trying to say? What was the meaning of this song for him? Why was it so special? I listened intently, as Emmett took over,

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl!"

Girls screamed and kept chanting Emmett, Edward and jasper's names. Jasper took up the next few lines,

"Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash

We can blow on shots of patron

And it's on girl!"

The three boys then sang together,

"Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Edward sang the solo again,

"'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl

If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl."

Emmett and Jasper,

"Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready!"

Edward,

"'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now Bella  
Tell me right now Bella, Bella!"

Bella? Did he just say Bella? Did Edward Cullen just ask me to marry him in song?! Oh! My! Gosh! He did! He asked me to marry him! Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed as Edward kept singing the last verse with Emmett and Jasper as backup singers. People turned to me, eagerly pointing, and cheering. I ignored them and finished listening to him singing, to me!

"Oh  
It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares Bella, I think I wanna marry you."

Tears stung my eyes as Alice and Rosalie started squealing and hugging me. "Well, go down there, Bella! Give him your answer!" Esme urged. Carlisle smiled encouragingly at me, and nudged me forward. My parents stared at him, stunned, but happy. I ran down the bleachers, for once not tripping. I didn't care that he didn't kneel down in front of me with rose petals all around. I didn't care that this was in public. I didn't really care about anything at this point.

I ran onto the stage and flew in to his arms. "I will. Edward Cullen. I will marry you." Emmett and Jasper wooped, as Edward kneeled down in front of me, took a small box out of his pocket, opened it, and slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my left ring finger. He stood, and without a word, we walked offstage, hand in hand. The judges were already voting, heads bent close together. We made it back to the bleachers and were suddenly crushed in a huge group hug.

"I told you you'd be my new sister soon! Oh, I can't wait to help you start planning your wedding, Bella!" Alice said. I could already see the wheels turning in her head. We were hugged and congratulated by a lot of people, before the judges finally made their way on stage. Everyone settled down, though I still heard a few mothers gushing over Edward's proposal.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled. "I love you too."

"Alright. We'll now be announcing the winners of the Forks Annual Talent Show!" Mr. Bonner said excitedly. "Fourth place with their rendition of _Beauty and The Beast", Forks Elementary school!" The kids screamed and ran toward the stage to collect their prize. "Third place for her beautiful poetry, Ms. Angela Weber!"

Angela's parents looked proud, as she walked on stage. "Second place with her amazing dancing, Ms. Jessica Stanley!" Her parents hugged her before she went up.

"And our first place winners, are the CullenHale boys with We'll be Alright, and Marry You!" Screams and stomping literally shook the walls as the three boys walked proudly off the bleachers, on to the stage, to collect their trophy. I smiled as the lights gleamed off the diamond on my engagement ring. "I had my own little trophy right here. And I was immensely proud of it, and the giver of my ring. Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen.

Maybe my little vision would come true someday. Actually, not maybe, it would.

A/N So? What did you guys think? Should I continue it? Let me know! Reviews would be super amazing!


End file.
